


The warmth of your hands, and the heat from your cheeks

by Poyin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poyin/pseuds/Poyin
Summary: I’ll update and type something in here later
Relationships: Clay |Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Paper Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Hello there, before beginning to read please take in mind that this fic will be having nsfw stuff going on at some point along the story and as a disclaimer, i would like to state that if any of the three say anything about being uncomfortable with this stuff being done than I will be taking this down no questions asked as a respect to their decisions. This is my first time writing something like this and I’m not that good at grammar or with wording itself. It might be confusing a bit because i loose track of what I type due to having mild short term memory but i can assure you that I will be making this as smooth and readable as possible since i reread over it multiple times and edit it at the end of the day before continuing. I like typing so therrs no set amount of chapters that i will be writing but for now it wont be more than probably 3 chapters. 
> 
> Just to clear things up to were the setting is, the dream team all live in the same area because i dont now how to correctly write and dont know how to explain myself so to make things easier there wont be much backstories and stuff but i will still include some. I’m just trying to make things easy from me and understandable to those who read.

The phone rang for a while and it took George a bit to process that it was actually his phone ringing. “Hello?” He asked the person on the other line and yawning after answering without checking the name. He sat up from where he was, only to realize he’d fallen asleep while doing social studies.

“Awww, you sleepy gogy? Did someone sleep over his curfew?” The person in question asked with a teasing tone and a smirk in his voice. He checked his phone to see who he was talking to. 

“Ha ha, very funny Sapnap, but unlike you i was finishing work assignments,” he said with a mocking yet joyful tone. 

“What do you want, you never call to talk, you always just burst into my apartment whenever you feel like it.” 

“You are in the correct, I’m actually on the road to your place but decided to give you a heads up since I’m bringing food with me” his friend spoke.

“Saturday Night. You and me, were going to a party, and I’m not taking a ‘no’. You need to loosen up, your always doing your work and your already ahead by a few days so it wouldn’t hurt to take a night off to hang out. How bout it? You in or are your in?” His friend finished saying and he started to ponder. His friend was right he was already almost a week ahead in his studies and its been a while since he’s hung out and had some fun. He didn’t like to admit it but he quite liked parties even though he never said or showed it. He liked to think that during those parties things could happen with anyone and people wouldn’t have to worry about it later since nobody seemed to know anyone.

“I’m kinda busy that day so I’m not sure.” He liked to play things off as if he weren’t really interested so that his friend would ‘force’ him to do things and blame it on him later.

“RiGht, like doing what exactly? Doing homework or playing games all night? Come one we can do that later. Pweaz gogy…” his friend spoke and finished his line with a funny tone of voice he usually did to change his friends mind.

“Ewww, stop, stop that now,” he laughed, “Ok. I guess i could go, but you owe me,” he answered back with an amusing smile plastered on his face almost laughing as he was picking his textbooks up. 

“Yay! Gogy’s going to sociali—“

“Geez. What a weirdo,” he thought to himself as he hung up the phone and received a text message from his friend not long after, complaining about being hung up on. They agreed to speak of it more in details later once he was there. He began to collect his things up and put them away when he stummbled upon a slip of paper he had in between all the rest. He looked at it for a bit trying to figure out where it came form. It had nicely done drawings that were said to be doodles. “Did i do this?” He asked himself thinking back and comparing his actual doodles to the ones in his hand. As he quickly agreed that they weren’t something he’d be able to do. He began to search the paper for some name thinking he might have picked it up accident. No name was on the paper. He stared at it for another bit messmurized by the simple drawings. They were really nicely drawn. A tint of pink started to rise in his cheeks as he started to imagine someone with these hands. How they would hold him and make him feel safe. How they’d feel nice and warm with his entangled with them. He was quickly brought back to reality as he was startled by his friend he was speaking to on the phone not long ago appear beside him with a pizza box laughing at him. 

“You should’ve seen your face! That was hilar-,” and cut himself off as he continued to laugh and started his way to the kitchen placing the box down. 

“Sapnap! W-wha… w-WhAt if i was changing?! You cant just barge into my room like my apartment!” He said feeling embarrassed about being caught in his imagination thinking about some imaginary guy. 

“Ok, ok, sorry” he defended himself, “i knocked multiple times and I wasn’t given an answer so its your fault at this point. Thought you died in the bathroom or something,” he said calming down from laughing, peeking through the rooms entrance now catching his breath, “so what’s that?” He asked while pointing at the slip of paper he now had crumbled in his fist. Panicked about the now somewhat ruined drawings, he quickly uncrumbled the paper and set his text books on it, hopefully uncrumbling the creases. 

“It’s nothing i- classes, its a paper i have the hours for my c-classes on,” he said trying to play it cool. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t want to let his friend see the drawings. As if he wanted it only to himself. Confused to why he couldn’t bring himself to just tell him he started his way to his friend and leaving the room.

“Ok then? Well i brought pizza so lets eat!” His friend exclaimed. It’d been a few years ago but he’d came out to Sapnap that he was gay. He was scared at first that their friendship would end that day, but was suprised when he was greeted with a big hug from his friend that led him to cry on his shoulder. He was overwhelmed with joy and relieved that he wasn’t going to loose his best friend that day and that he wasn’t going to be looked like an outcast by him either. Since then they both became closer and Sapnap would protect and look after him whenever he would be picked on because of this. They both platonically loved each other and eventually moved a few appartments from each other due to attending the same collage.

“Soo...Georgie, what were you reAlly zoned out about back there,” Sapnap asked as they dug into their second slice of pizza.

“What do you mean? I was just thinking about the things I have to do before tomorrows lectures.” He replied quickly thinking of a way to change the conversation before he was read like a book but was already to late. 

“George. I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t know if something was up. Plus you where blushing back there so it mUSt have been something...or sOMEOne,” he stated eating his food, while smiling from George’s reaction to the fact that he was right.

“I- no, really it was just about my schedule,” he quickly tried to reason but studdered through it only making himself go red and confirming his friends suspicions.

“I see,” his friend finally answered and the conversation was slowly dropped after George asked about the party they were to attend the day after tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was short but hopefully it was ok and readable. Lets go! I’m proud of myself for even finishing one chapter lol. 
> 
> About chapter updates:  
> -i think ill just update randomly. I dont have a set amount of time that i write things in. I can go from needing one week to less than an hr so just look out because it might even be literally an hr after the previous one sometimes


	2. Tall Blonde Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes with Sapnap to find a friend to return something of their's but what he didn't expect was to be left behind as his friend looks for said person and meets a charming looking guy as hes gone instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i chose a wrong time to write a fic. i have finals at the moment but this is actually helping me destress.

“Don't stop...feels nice.” As George spoke in a small voice, eyes closed, the hand kept still in its position on his cheek, caressing it with its thumb making the boy fall under its touch, warmth now spreading, and sending a shiver down his spine.

“George,” the voice spoke to him in a loving way making him feel embarrassed as he lost himself even more. Making him fall under the voices control. “Mmm...” he hummed back in response, not moving from the touch. 

“George...” the voice spoke again now in a more rougher tone sounding somehow more distant. George hummed again a bit more louder making sure the voice heard him this time if not the first. 

“GEORGE!” 

“HMMMM?! W-WHa, whAt happened?!” He jumped in his seat snapping out of his imagination with his eyes wide, now looking at his friend beside him.

“You weren’t even listening to me! You were falling asleep” Sapnap complained as he slumped down into the chair throwing his hands up. “Whatever, wanna grab something to eat after lecture?” 

“Sure.” George sighed out relieved nobody really paid attention to him zoning out. As the lecture ended and they were left to be, Sapnap spoke up and mentioned he had to drop off his friends math homework he had borrowed the other day before they could go eat. 

“What department is this friend of yours in anyways? I think I've only been in here once on accident the first days on campus…,” he questioned while looking around at how colorful it seemed compared to the rest of the buildings. Although he couldn’t see all the colors clearly he still looked around mesmerized at the colorful place as they walked deeper into the building. 

“Oh, this is the art department. Has culinary art, theater, pottery, and it also has backstage doors to the auditorium where people walk on stage from. He should be around here in one of these...studios...” his friend began to explain as he looked around and peeked into some of the studios the art students would use searching for the person in question. 

“I’ll be right back. I'll go ask one of his friends over there if they’ve seen him. Don’t leave without me i'll be right back, there’s a bench over there if you’d like to wait,” Sapnap spoke as he smiled at George and went on his way picking up his phase to an almost jog to a boy in what seemed to be a yellow or green sweater and beanie. As his friend left his field of view following the person around the corner, he began his own way to the bench while looking around and stopping at a certain display case that held peoples artwork cased in. There was a painting on the top row with a ribbon on it that read ‘1st place’ on it. “Whoa...these people are really good at this,” he thought to himself as he stood there in front of the display, eyes flickering from artwork to artwork with excitement until a painting of a hand figure in different shades of blue caught his attention. The way it was drawn seemed familiar but he didn’t put much thought into it. “Warm...” he began to think as he stood in silence staring at the painting wondering how nice it’d be to feel the warmth of a real hand pressed against his cheek just like his daydream. He began to blush slightly and shook the thought out of his head immediately and began to analyze the other artwork around it. 

“Pretty neat right?” spoke a male student who suddenly appeared on his right. He was tall and seemed to be almost the same height, but still passing Sapnap by a few more inches. “See, they even added texture here with the paint and used it to their advantage,” he continued to speak with a hand pointed out gesturing at the painting of the blue shaded hand he’d just seen. Attention now on the tall dirty blonde boy, his blush from earlier began to grow and make him a shade of pink, embarrassed being caught off guard thinking about things he wouldn’t normally. “Shit...” he swore under his breath and turned to the direction the hand had been pointing at.

“I-it really is,” he responded while quickly trying to figure out how he would squeeze his way out of the spot he was in, wanting to leave once he had the chance. As George agreed with himself his attention was now drawn to the fact that he could see the blonde's reflection on the display case. He froze at the realization that he was staring at him while he thought, with what seemed to be a smile on his face. George began to panic, heat rising in his face. “Why’s he staring??? Was he speaking to me??? Is he waiting for me to respond???” and more questions began to rush through his mind. As his mind began to rush through all the possibilities he could be stared at, the awkward silence was broken when the blonde spoke up. 

“Just curious, but i've never seen you around this building,” the blonde asked, eyes still on George with no intention of leaving. 

“Oh,...umm...i-i'm actually no-, i-,” he began to speak but failed stuttering on his words after turning to face the guy he was speaking to and immediately regretting it, “computer science. I- thats me.” After the words left him, he wanted to dig a whole and be buried in it. He hadn't expected the blonde to be so attractive and it took him by surprise. Out of embarrassment he walked away without another word or warning. He could hear a faint laugh coming from the blonde as he got farther away. As soon as George knew he was out of the guy's sight he looked back at him and noticed how he was holding back his laughter and covering his face with a hand wearing a bright smile. Someone came up to him seconds later confused. It seemed the blonde knew this person and they began having a conversation about something and left. George slowly turned back around and continued going in the direction Sapnap did around the corner just up ahead. “Fuck fuck fUck fuCK FUCK,” he repeated over and over again in his head trying to calm himself down. He stopped at another bench he saw up ahead and sat down. “He probably thinks im really stupid now,” he inhaled, head in hands, “i wouldn’d blame him,” he sighed deeply throwing himself back titting his head up, eyes closed now slumped all over the bench. “He smiles really nice,” he thought and shook it off his mind. Sure he wasn't a social person who could go up to anyone and befriend them like Sapnap but he could usually speak confidently to others even if he didnt know them. For some reason it felt different when it came to the blonde. It was hard to even look at him directly with those curious golden like eyes which he assumed were green since people cant have yellow ones. He jumped when he felt hands cup his face from behind him almost falling frontwards off the bench but was caught by the arm before he did. 

“Sapnap!! Stop scaring me! I thought you weren't going to be long,” he complained hand over his chest from being scared.

“Sorry, I'm back though,” Sapnap responded, giggling at George.

“Whatever can we just go now? Did you find your friend? I'm hungry and I just want to go home and rest.

“Yeah we can go but i still haven't found him. Apparently he had to go to the main office earlier but they said he should be back by now. If he’s not we’ll leave, ok?” he finished saying and helped George up as he sighed and started to leave the same way they came in.

“Why were you sitting out here and not by the entrance? Did you get bored and start to look for me?” Sapnap asked slightly bumping George on his side teasing him as they walked. George didn't want to tell him what happened because he knew if he did, he wasn’t going to stop teasing him about it. “Sure, I'm hungry and I couldn't just leave. Who’s going to pay for my food?” he bumped back with a light laugh smiling at him. 

“Aww gogy, you couldn't wait for our lunch date, that’s so cute,” he teased in a teasing and flirtatious way. “What, no,” George laughed as Sapnap left his side and stuck his head inside one of the studios they were near searching for his friend. George was used to having him do this and frankly liked it because he thought it was really funny and loving. Some people would misunderstand them and think they were dating but it never bothered them. They’d correct them at times but since it happened pretty often they just didn’t try anymore. He was glad he had him with him. He never felt lonely because he always had him to cuddle with and do fun things with.

“Sure~,” Sapnap responded as he came back next to him after checking the studio.

“Oh! I think I see him, let's go,” he said as he grabbed a hold of George's hand and dragged him into a studio on the other side of the hallway. As they entered the studio George realized the same blonde guy from earlier was in the same room beside a canvas. The smile from earlier became a nervous one as they both stopped in their tracks and before he could look away from the blonde’s position, Sapnap began walking on his own, calling out his friends name. 

“Dream!”

As the name came out of his mouth the tall dirty blonde looked up from the canvas and looked into his direction. “Youve got to be kidding me,” he thought to himself, blush dusting his cheeks as Dreams golden like eyes flicked from Sapnap to him, with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D i dont knwo where this is going to be honest. im really just writing whatever comes to mind. i like the idea of artist dream.
> 
> i ahve twitter by the way if anyone wnats to check that out:  
> @poyiin_  
> -i art sometimes


	3. New friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I apologize. I am artist, not a writer lol. It was probably a bad idea to begin a fic during exam week back then, thinking “yeah >:D i can do this” but hey. New chapter. As an art student myself, i have a lot of projects right now so I haven’t really had time to do much reading or writing but i have been working on chapter 4-5 in between, so yeah. It’ll take a while but I’m actually holding up ok with the chapters. I know i said it might not be longer than 3 chapters but that was a lie. i don’t know how many chapters this will be. Only my writing skills and story telling will decide on where ill finish lol even if the chapters seem short.

As George stood where he was, not making a single movement, he tried to avoid eye contact by looking around the studio and focusing on something other than Dream. “George,” a cheerful call of his name was heard startling him.

”Hey,” George responded, turning to his other friend named Bad. Bad was another good friend of George’s who he had met in one of his classes at the beginning of the year. He was nice, loving, caring, and honest. Some people liked to call him a saint because of this, but a few others, who were mostly trouble makers, also seemed to call him a devil in disguise because of how strict he was on them about things like rules and shenanigans.

“What are you two muffin heads doing here?”

George, still somewhat dazed, just stares at his friend still processing what he said. 

“George? You...good,” Bad says with a worried tone lacing his words while nudging Georges arm. 

“Huh-, w-what…? No- yeah i'm fine. I just… Sapnap brought us here to meet a friend of his to return something,” he slowly began to explain, words still hard to arrange into an answer as he was pulled out of his daze. Bad responded with a simple smile and a cheerful ok as he began to speak again while they moved towards his stuff closer to where the project he was working on stood. 

“So tell me, how's your day been? Anything interesting going on?” Bad asked as he began to do his tasks just listening to George. 

“Sapnap and I are heading to eat lunch after here but other than that, the days been fine. Finished my work for the next few days,” George sighed, speaking now much more normally than before, ignoring the short moment of panic he had just seconds ago. 

“Now that you mentioned it, do you mind me and Skeppy going along with you two? We’re actually about to leave for lunch too, just had to come put things away,” he asked, still focused on what he was doing. 

“That's fine. How's your day been anyways?”

“The usual, typing to keep that muffing head out of trouble. He’s actually been more calm recently and helping me with things only because I agreed to go to this party on Saturday he wants me to come with him to,” Bad finishes saying with a giggle at the end of his sentence after speaking of the silly agreement he was making. 

“At least i know i won't be lonely when i'm there then,” George says now smiling while helping Bad finish arranging the paint bottles he had. He felt relieved when Bad mentioned about going. As much as he quite liked parties he still didn't feel completely comfortable being there with just strangers, especially when Sapnap would just end up leaving his side for some girl who he'd begin to flirt with during these things. As they finally finished putting everything up while chatting, his stomach grumbled from hunger. Bad noticed and they both laughed about it. 

“What are you two weirdos laughing about,” Sapnap asked as he approached them from behind with his friend, who was apparently named Dream, from earlier. The two greet Dream with a hello. George waved at the guy shyly and got a soft smile in return. ‘Damn it, why does he smile so nicely’ he thought as he averted eyes from him with a tint of heat rushing towards his cheeks. Sapnap wrapped his arms around him without warning while resting his chin on his shoulder. Out of surprise his blush grew a bit, he just giggled slightly when Sapnap looked up at him and tucked his face around his neck with a smile. 

“I'm hungry, can we go eat now,” George said as he ruffled Sapnaps hair, “Bad’s coming along with Skeppy.” 

“Sure, we can make this a double date :D “ Sapnap exclaims with a chuckle as he squishes George's cheek and stands straight, with George still in between hands.

“Not a date,” he corrects, slapping Sapnaps hands away. 

“Yeah it is”

“No its not”

“Is~ “

“Isnt.”

“Fi--ne,” Sapnap finally gives in, dragging his response with defeat, “where would you guys like to eat?” he asks the group, “I'm bringing Dream along since dudes been cooped up with too much paint and time in hands.” 

“Yay, more friends,” Bad says excitedly, “Skeppy says he’ll meet us there so we can go ahead when everyones ready,” he finishes. 

“We can go to that one place a few streets from here. It's nice and spacious there and they serve good food,” Dream spoke up. 

“Alright then, what are we waiting for. My Georgie here needs something in his mouth,” Sapnap jokingly says smirking at him as he pokes him on the side, earning him a punch to the arm from a bright red George while everyone seems to just laugh, George joining in later when they all leave. As soon as they all get to the parking lot they split up, Dream offering Bad to take him when he mentioned walking there, while George rides with Sapnap in his car like usual. On the ride there they made a stop at a light and George broke the silence as he looked out the window, “so, who's your friend back there? You didn't really introduce me to him, kinda feel awkward now. He seems quite...nice,” he said drifting off at the last word. 

“Oh, Dream? Yeah he's a nice guy, everyone loves him. He’s very skilled and works hard.” 

“Hmm...cant believe your short for once,” George responds back now glancing at Sapnap as the light changes green. Sanpnap scoffs and laughs at the comment, “reALy? We're almost the same height, he’s only like a few inches taller. Does not mean i'm short like you,” they laugh the rest of the way. As they arrive Sapnap parks the car and they wait until Dream and Bad catch up before going in. Skeppy arrives seconds later parking a few cars away from them and knocks on Sapnaps window with a laugh as he turns around and sees Bad in the passenger seat beside Dream. 

“Took you long enough, thought you might have driven off with Bad. I almost called the cops on you,” Skeppy joked as he opened the door for Bad and took his hand as he got out. George was glad Bad had someone like Skeppy beside him. They made a nice couple. To think, a loud and outgoing hyper energetic prankster who gets into trouble a lot, would end up falling for a simple introverted guy who did art and was strict about rules and shenanigans. They complemented each other so well and they pretty much balanced each other out. George smiled at the sight of them, smile falling a bit seconds later. As much as he's happy seeing them being together, a part of him was dare he say ‘jealous’ ? He longed for the feeling of being embraced by someone who cared about him with just as much adoration like skeppy did to Bad. He doesn't mind having Sapnap doing all this to him, but at times he felt that it just wasn’t enough. A sudden hand tugged on his shirt in between thoughts, and as if he wasn’t just sad seconds ago he fixed his smile. Without paying much attention to it, he leaned towards it and buried his face in their chest. Their hands swinging up and hesitating on where to place them.

“You seem warmer than usual….?” he questioned out loud, something didn't seem right to George. He knew Sapnap had a warm presence but for some reason he felt different. Like he was a bit more built and he smelled different than the usual soap he used. He noticed how Sapnap hesitated to put his arms around him. Did he do something wrong? 

“Hey...um,” the person spoke up and they cleared their throat slightly, sending vibration down to where George’s head rested. The realization hit George as he realized why the person he was being comforted by didn't seem like Sapnap. It wasn't Sapnap. He jumped when the dots were connected and looked up at the person, heat rising to his face as he made eye contact with Dream.

“Sapnap told me to come get you...um, you- he saw you just standing,” Dream awkwardly explained, turning his head to the side as he stuttered a bit. Today just wasn't his day. First he emarasses himself and leaves the guy without warning earlier. And now he confused him for Sapnap and practically just made himself comfortable on him out of nowhere. 

“I-, S-sorry i thought you were-, s-so i just-,” George quickly tried to clear things up but was cut off by Dreams sudden burst of laughter.

“It's fine, dont worry about it,” he managed to get out between wheezes. His laughter filled the awkward space that was building up between the two. At first he was confused but after a bit George began to laugh at the situation along with Dream. As the laughter died between them George realized he was still in Dreams arms. He didn't want to admit it but he liked being there in his grasp. It felt nice and he didn't really feel like moving. Dream noticed how George was just patiently standing, pressed onto him deciding whether he should be the first to move or wait for him to say something. A wave of feeling came over Dream and he made the first move, slowly sliding his hands off Georges form. ‘Hes small compared to me’ He thinks to himself as George seems to think that maybe Dream doesn't want to be holding him and moves out of his way quickly, leaving some type of feeling lingering where he was pressed against.

“Sorry, that must have been uncomfortable,” he hears George awkwardly speak in an apologetic tone. “Your good, really. We should head inside, Sapnaps waiting,” with that, Dream heads to the entrance, holding the door open for the two and earning a fond smile from George as he walks in first. 

‘He’s cute’ Dream thinks as he follows and sits at their table across from George and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here and hope you enjoy so far. I’m not good at writing but i always loved free writing in English and I’m pretty good with those but for some reason ficus are hard for me lol. Once again thank you for reading this far and still sticking aorund :] 
> 
> I wanna post my own fanart of this fic because ive drawn a lot on how i visualize them in my head like the scene and expressions and all that but I’m to nervous. Ill do it one day but I’m afraid of getting judged on drawing to much dnf. Ill do i one day for sure though.


End file.
